


Infatuation

by aimless38



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunter yearns for physical contact. He finds it in the most unlikely person, one who has hidden his mutual attraction for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

For the third night running Gunter woke not with Yuri’s name on his lips but that of a taller, darker, harsher, taskmaster. Usually his dreams were inappropriately of the raven haired young King.

 

The silver haired man rolled over in bed and groaned. He was getting little or no sleep and his days were full tutoring Yuri and handling the hundreds of other tasks necessary to keep the castle running smoothly.

 

Ever since that cursed crown had fallen on his forehead Gunter could not stop thinking about the feel of Gwendal’s strong yet gentle fingers. He shivered as he remembered them sliding through his soap covered hair. When it had been suggested that Gwendal kiss him to remove the curse Gunter’s eyes had gone wide in surprise. He’d held his breath as the stern man protested. One shove and Cherie’s eldest son had been propelled forward into the seneschal’s arms. The silken press of warm lips on Gunter’s forehead and a flash of light as the crown came free then it was all over. They had all been relieved and had gone their separate ways.

 

Why then couldn’t Gunter sleep? Why couldn’t he get the memory of those lips off his mind? Why was he haunted by the brief warmth he had found in Gwendal’s arms? Most importantly why did his subconscious torture him with erotic dreams that left him hard, aching and incredibly lonely?

 

Despite the late hour Gunter had to find out. He had to talk to Gwendal and try and put this new infatuation to rest. The older prince would sneer and most likely insult him which would anger the seneschal and send him stomping from the room. The unlikely crush would be over and he could get on with his life and adoring the King from afar.

 

Gunter got out of bed and did not bother with a robe as he crept out of his room. The hallway was dark and only lit here and there by a few lanterns. The guards, well schooled in discretion, merely nodded politely as he passed. If they thought it odd that Gunter was dressed only in a blue night shirt it was just one more thing to be kept private.

 

Even though it was far into the night the seneschal knew that Gwendal would most likely still be in his office. The man rarely slept and took comfort in his hobbies and the quiet solitude of familiar surroundings.

 

There were no guards stationed at this end of the hall. Gwendal claimed that if anyone managed to sneak in to do him harm he deserved to get trounced if he failed to notice the intrusion. Gunter hesitated at the door. It was open just a crack and the room beyond was dark. Perhaps the prince had gone to bed. He was just about to leave when a small sound got his attention.

 

A breathy little groan came from inside the room. Intrigued and a bit concerned Gunter inched the door open and stuck his head inside. Fearing Gwendal might be ill he was about to speak when he saw the man in question. The prince was sprawled on the sofa with one leg thrown over the arm and his head tipped backward. His eyes were closed and the light from the fireplace bathed his skin in a golden glow. He softly groaned again and Gunter held his breath. For Gwendal’s pants were lying crumpled on the floor and one hand slowly stroked his rigid cock and the other was inside his open shirt caressing his chest.

 

Gunter knew he should leave… it was wrong to watch this beautiful man pleasure himself. He tore his gaze away and turned to go when a quietly spoken word froze him in his tracks.

 

“Gunter… Gunter.”

 

He’d been caught… Slowly the seneschal faced the room again fearful of what was going to happen next. But the Prince seemed unaware of his presence. His eyes were still closed as his hand languidly traveled up and down his rigid length. Then Gwendal spoke again.

 

“Faster Gunter please.”

 

Mouth open in shock the silver haired man just stared. The prince was fantasizing about him. Totally unbelievable that Gwendal had such thoughts about him. Now Gunter could not move at all as he watched. The slight moans and uttering of his name soon had him gasping right along with the prince. It became too much to bear and without a second thought to the consequences Gunter walked into the room and sank to his knees between Gwendal’s spread legs.

 

Gunter leaned forward as his silver hair, made molten in the firelight, flowed down his back to pool on the floor. His amethyst eyes gazed adoringly at Gwendal spread so wantonly on the sofa. So caught up in his fantasy the dark haired prince did not even notice the seneschal’s presence. Torn between just watching and wanting to touch that quivering skin Gunter hesitantly ran his fingertips up one muscled thigh.

 

It was such a light touch that for a moment Gwendal did not even realize that the hand on him was not a product of his night time fantasy. His grey eyes fluttered open and he was shocked to see the man of his dreams crouching close enough to touch. To be caught in such an embarrassing act was mortifying. Hastily his hand stilled and covered the evidence of his arousal and an uncharacteristic blush blossomed across his cheeks.

 

“Gunter…I…how long have you been here?” Came Gwendal’s strangled gasp.

 

“Don’t cover yourself please. I want to see you.” Gunter bit his lip and waited breathlessly to see if he would be rebuked.

 

“What?” Surprise momentarily made him forget his shame at being caught.

 

Gunter raised his head and looked into the face of the man he could grow to love. Yuri was a fleeting fascination and one that should be forgotten. But the regent with his scowling face and granite eyes warmed Gunter’s heart with his fierce dedication and hidden depths.

 

“I want you Gwendal. Please don’t turn me away. Show me you want me too. I heard you calling my name. I want to touch you. Please let me in.” Gunter’s pleading jewel colored eyes made refusal impossible.

 

As strong as Gwendal was not even he had the will power to refuse the beautiful man kneeling before the couch. He had yearned in secret for the flighty and romantic seneschal but figured it was all in vain. Then after the mishap with the cursed crown that yearning became a burning desire which was how he came to find himself in such a predicament. Could he accept the plea offered so prettily from those rosy lips?

 

“Touch me Gunter.” Gwendal’s hand firmly grasped his erect cock and he sucked in a harsh breath when a smaller pale hand joined his.

 

“Gwendal…keep doing what you were doing when I came in. I want to watch you come saying my name.” Gunter leaned in close and brushed the side of Gwendal’s neck with a breathy kiss. His long silken hair flowed over them both tickling the Regent’s bare skin making him gasp.

 

Guided by those slim fingers Gwendal gave his shaft one slow pump and moaned when Gunter’s thumb brushed the sensitive head. Gwendal threw his head back and moaned when the seneschal’s mouth slid along the column of his throat to nibble on his prominent collar bone. Oh god it felt so good.

 

“Gunter…Gunter…Gods. More!” His hand sped up on his throbbing dick as pre-cum slicked their joined hands. His hips thrust upward and heat coiled in the pit of his stomach.

 

Gunter smiled against the bronzed skin of Gwendal’s chest as he leisurely took his time exploring that muscular expanse of male perfection. One crinkled nub captured his attention and he latched firmly on to it and tugged gently. He was rewarded with a loud cry of surprise that dwindled to a breathy groan. Satisfied with that reaction the silver haired seneschal lavished attention on both hardened nipples.

 

Gwendal was literally in sensory overload. Sparks of pain radiated outward from the loves bites his surprisingly ardent lover was bestowing on his skin. He had always thought Gunter would be a shy submissive lover. The fact that the seneschal had a decidedly wicked side was almost as arousing as the act they were engaging in. Gunter’s other hand pushed Gwendal’s legs further apart and cupped his soft sac. He carefully rolled the globes within and the Regent actually squeaked. Delighted with the Kittenish noise he ran his fingers down the strip of skin to the small puckered opening. Gunter’s mouth continued its downward journey and Gwendal’s rippled abs quivered as he sucked and bit each slight indentation.

 

“Gunter…yes. I’ve wanted this so long. Yes…please.” Gwendal did not care that the words spilling from his mouth had taken on a begging quality. All he needed was right in front of him and pride had no place in their lovemaking.

 

Not used to letting completely go Gwendal was relishing the unfamiliar sensations of having someone else in control. During his stints in the army he had found many willing partners in which to slake his lust. But he had always been the one in control. He had been the one to do the taking and did not spend much time on preliminaries.

 

But here in his office with a man he totally trusted it was different. He knew Gunter would never turn this surrender into a weapon to be used against him. That the trust Gwendal was giving the Seneschal would be regarded as the precious gift it was.

 

Gunter removed his fingers from Gwendal’s sac and thoroughly wet them in his mouth. He trailed them back downward to the hidden opening to Gwendal’s body. Teasingly he brushed that small puckered ring. His other hand stroked the regent’s cock eliciting the most delicious of moans.

 

Gwendal tensed when he felt the soft caresses to a place he’d never let anyone touch before. He was not sure he was ready for what Gunter was attempting to do.

 

“Wait…stop.” Gwendal gasped out.

 

“It’s all right Gwendal. You’ll like it I promise. Just let me in.” Gunter’s eyes looked adoringly up at the man he hoped to call lover.

 

How could he refuse the foppish man anything? When Gunter looked up at him with so much emotion evident on his face? Gwendal was helpless against such an assault and knew he was lost when the silver haired beauty placed a kiss on his hip. Gwendal nodded and closed his eyes. Their joined hands never stilling on his cock as Gunter carefully worked one finger in to the knuckle.

 

Unfamiliar with the feeling of being penetrated Gwendal tried to scoot backwards.

 

“Its ok love just let me in. Relax…that’s it. Just like that.” Gunter cooed at the writhing man.

 

Gwendal took another deep breath as Gunter twisted his finger around inside of him and slowly added another. How can this possibly feel good? He thought as he tried to get used to the feeling of fullness. Then those slim elegant fingers brushed against something deep inside of him and he knew. Pleasure sparked sharply and ignited all his nerve endings.

 

“Gunter! Gods! Oh there! Right there!” The Seneschal smirked and knew he found what he’d been seeking. That small bundle of nerves that made bottoming so much fun.

 

“See I told you that I’d make it good for you. Are you going to come for me?” Gunter leaned back up Gwendal’s reclining body to whisper in his ear and licked a path down that sweat slick neck.

 

“Yes! Feels so good. More than I thought possible. Gunter…I’m so close.” Gwendal’s hips thrust into the tight grip of their hands as Gunter’s fingers prodded that spot repeatedly.

 

“Come for me then. Let go. Let me see you lose yourself to me.” Gunter’s hot breathy voice pushed Gwendal over the edge.

 

He came with a loud cry spurting his essence over their hands and his lower stomach. Milking every drop their hands gradually slowed as Gwendal’s trembling body stilled. Gunter slowly pulled his fingers free of Gwendal’s clenching channel and bent to lap his spent seed from hands and warm skin.

 

Gwendal stroked Gunter’s hair away from his face and watched that small pink tongue chase down every last drop. His breathing gradually returned to normal and Gwendal became aware of a stiff hardness poking him in the leg. Gunter rubbed against the Regent’s leg to try and assuage his aching need as he greedily tasted his lover.

 

Gwendal tugged lightly on that silvery mane and Gunter lifted his head. One look at those red shiny lips and he had to have a taste.

 

“Come here Gunter.” Using his superior strength Gwendal lifted the seneschal and turned so Gunter was now lying on the couch with Gunter above him. “I believe it’s your turn now. I’d hate you to think I was selfish.” Gwendal purred in a low husky voice and Gunter melted. It was a tone he’d never heard from the normally staid and proper Regent.

 

Gunter’s breathing sped up as Gwendal graced him with a sexy smirk and slowly lifted the hem of Gunter’s blue night shirt. A quirked eyebrow was the only response to the seneschal’s lack of undergarments. Gunter was so hard and turned on by what they had just shared he was afraid he’d come just by the heated gaze Gwendal was leveling on his twitching cock. Long, slender and flushed pink by his arousal Gunter squirmed under the scrutiny.

 

“Gwendal please. I can’t wait. Do something!” Gunter whined.

 

Gwendal rewarded his pretty plea with a fingernail tracing the thick vein on the underside of Gunter’s gorgeous cock. Around and around the head his fingers trailed through the clear liquid that dripped steadily from the tip. Gods Gunter looked so edible laying there on the dark leather sofa. His clothing pushed up under his armpits exposing his lean and sinuous body. From the column of his slender neck, across a lightly defined chest crowned with pale roseate nipples to a trim waist and flat stomach Gwendal drank in every inch. From his long graceful legs and narrow feet back up to what lay nestled in a thatch of silvery curls. Gunter was unmarred perfection. As much as Gwendal wanted to worship every inch he knew that the man gasping under his slow perusal would not last long enough. Plus just like Gunter had done but moments ago he wanted to taste the essence that was his lover.

 

Gunter groaned and panted as Gwendal just looked at him. It was almost too much and he was on the verge of begging when the Regent bent his head and slowly lowered his mouth over his fiercely throbbing erection. If Gwendal hadn’t had such a firm grip on the surprised man’s hips he would have bucked hard choking him as he was straining to take Gunter in to the root. It had been a while since he had given anyone a blowjob but Gwendal judged by the strangled gasps of the man beneath him he was doing all right.

 

Gwendal winced as Gunter’s hands tugged a bit hard on his hair with the fingers that cradled his head. But it was a slight annoyance that he could live with as he started to bob his head. The hot flesh now saliva slick slid between his lips easily and he flattened his tongue on the underside of Gunter’s cock at each upstroke. The metallic haired beauty moaned constantly as Gwendal sucked. He was determined to get to the prize and left one hand to steady Gunter’s hips while the other hand played with his balls.

 

“Gwen…Oh yes! Yes! I’ve dreamt of this moment. More! Please! Gwen…Gwen! Ah Yes!” Totally enthralled by Gwendal’s unexpectedly talented mouth Gunter was about to lose his mind. His head thrashed on the couch cushion and his hands gripped Gwendal’s head tightly. It was all he’d ever hoped it would be and so much more.

 

Gwendal frowned at the shortening of his name. It was something he’d have to mention to the Gunter as soon as he was coherent again. A sudden tensing of Gunter’s body and a shouted wail was all the warning he got as his mouth was filled with jets of bittersweet fluid. He relaxed his throat and hastily swallowed every pulse. He licked and sucked until hands gently but firmly pushed his head away. He looked up into glazed amethyst eyes and a brilliant smile. Suddenly Gwendal’s somewhat bleak and lonely existence did not seem so hopeless. Not with the love and affection he could see shining on Gunter’s rosy hued face.

 

Overwhelmed Gwendal crawled up Gunter’s supine body and collapsed into his waiting arms. He buried his face in that wealth of soft hair and nuzzled Gunter’s neck as he tried to deal with the wash of emotions he had not allowed himself to feel in a long time.

 

“Gunter I…” Gwendal started to say.

 

“Shhh…I know. Just lie here with me awhile. It’s ok. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always be here for you.” Gunter stroked a soothing hand over the head nestled on his shoulder.

 

Gwendal sighed and finally allowed himself to relax totally. All of the unease and tension flowing out of his body to be replaced by warmth and a sense of finally belonging.

 

“Never leave me.” Came the muffled reply. Then Gwendal’s breathing evened out and he let his exhausted mind find peace in Gunter’s sheltering arms.

 

Gunter held the sleeping man tenderly and placed a kiss on the top of his tousled head. Even though he’d have a horrible backache in the morning from sleeping on the sofa Gunter knew this was right where he belonged. His heart had gone out to this taciturn Prince and it felt like he had also finally found a sheltering haven. A home at last.


End file.
